Untitled for Now
by xXxStarrxXx
Summary: Loki delivers Frigga's Birthday gift to Thor, and stays for a drink with Tony. I'm open to suggestions about the title.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Thor, The Avengers, or Marvel. Do not sue me.

* * *

Thor and his fellow Avengers stood on top of Stark Tower's landing pad as Thor was to depart for his home realm. His comrades wish to see the power of the newly built Bi-Frost. Tony who was curious by nature had almost every instrument ruining to pick up any and all data available to him. It was half past noon and Tony was getting bored, and he was starting to get hot with his silk shirt on.

"Umm Point Break, when is the cloud supposed to part like the Red Sea and take you back to your mystical promise land, Tony asked airily.

"Soon my friend, I'm waiting on someone," Thor shifted nervously, hoping Tony wouldn't continue. Tony remained quiet which was a remarkable feat, but it was the archer who asked the dreaded question of who.

Thor stayed quiet and everyone turned to him as he played the kicked puppy card, which was almost impossible to resist; unless you're a red head assassin, who was practically immune to Thor.

"Who?" Natasha asked pointedly folding her arms.

But 'who' appeared on the landing pad a couple of feet away from the group.

"Son of a bitch," Clint muttered as he and Natasha went for their sidearm. Tony was fixing to call for his suit _if necessary_, Steve took a defensive stand, and Bruce inched closer to glass door not wanting to lose his temper, on top of a building. Thor stepped between them.

"He's not here to fight."

"Bullshit," Clint cursed. "He always comes to get his ass kicked."

"What is this Thor?" Natasha asked. Everyone thinks Thor is blinded by his love for Loki, but she knew while Thor loves Loki; Thor would fight Loki if he makes it necessary. But oh how Thor wished Loki didn't make it necessary.

"Nay friends he has come here peacefully today."

The others looked at Loki closer. He wasn't wearing his customary armour. Today he wore a green silk shirt, relaxed fit black leather pants with black ankle high boots.

Loki felt naked without his armour in the mist of his enemies. He took the first step cautiously not wanting to give the two assassins a reason to shoot, especially the one with a itchy trigger finger. Yes their bullets were harmless to him, but he didn't come here to fight. Then there was the supposedly intelligent-suicidal Stark who was no threat without his suit. Flanking Stark was Little Thor Jr. aka Captain America who is a great at fighting, but no match for him physically. It would be Thor and Banner who posed problems.

"Well how bout that," Tony said. "Looking good Reindeer Games."

"Stark why must you partake in childish name calling?" Loki spoke irritably.

"Because it annoys you," Tony said simply, noticing the gift in Loki's hands. "And oh look you bought me a gift, but I didn't get you anything."

"Any gift given by you Stark might be followed up with needing an ointment," Loki replied making Clint snort in amusement.

"Hey I'm clean," Tony said as his fellow Avengers, and Loki stared at him skeptically.

"One mistake and you're branded for life." Tony muttered.

For months now Tony and Loki had developed a strange relationship. The relationship allows them to hurl cutting remarks at each other. Sometimes in a middle of a battle, they'll stop just to insult each other. Sometimes they'd meet and vent to one another about fathers, golden boys, and science. Oddly they were found once drinking wine made by the Light Elves, drunkenly arguing about whose daddy kicks more ass. One would say they are frenemies, and Thor was envious of their bond. Fury put up with it because it seemed to in his words 'calms Loki the fuck down.' It seemed to work because now could Loki could actually speak civilly to them at moments, like now.

"Give mother my regards," Loki said giving Thor the box in silver wrapping paper.

"Maybe you should come and give it to her yourself," Thor said wanting to end his mother's constant worry of Loki, and for Loki to come home.

"And then what let your father and your lapdog friends put me in a prison cell?" Loki said describing what would happen if he returned to Asgard. Thor once again gave the kicked puppy look, and even Loki wasn't immune to it yet.

"She'll understand Thor," He said comforting his once brother.

"She always has," Loki said somberly remembering how his mother treated him equally and sometimes better than Thor. Even after he was brought back to Asgard she loved him even more.

Thor just nodded at his brother. To the Avenger they were getting a side of Loki that only Tony and Thor had seen. It was surreal to see Loki being sincere.

Thor moved to the center of the landing pad. "Heimdall!" he shouted.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light hit the landing pad enveloping Thor, and he was gone leaving a unique symbol scorched onto the surface.

Loki was still standing, staring at the sky where the light form the Bi-Frost light disappeared. He'd never admit it out loud but he misses his mother. He knew even eventually all things die, even gods didn't go on forever. He didn't want her to leave the the Yggdrasil without seeing and talking to him at least once more.

Loki heard footsteps walkup next to him. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah," Loki said swallowed thickly. Loki followed Tony toward the glass doors.

"Hey wait," Clint shouted. "What's that bum doing going into our Tower Tony?"

"First of all it's _my_ tower and we're having a drink. Want to join us?" Tony said as if it was an everyday occurrence to have a drink with a super-villain. Clint and Steve followed to make sure Tony didn't get killed, and to make sure Loki wasn't up to anything.

Natasha rolled her eyes. She wondered how on Earth, it ever came to the point where she had to babysit and mother the most complicated men in the…Universe thinking about The male members of her team, and Loki. She sighed as she heard Clint yelling at Loki. She went back inside only after hearing glasses break and Tony yelling about stop killing his liquor.

* * *

This might stay one-shot. Unless you want more!


End file.
